


Aurora Borealis

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: Finn finds a wonder in the night's sky and has one beside him too.





	Aurora Borealis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Day 1 Ktavnukkah prompt: Wonder.
> 
> Because both Finn and Poe are heroes that are respected by the Resistance, and they're a happy couple. Rian Johnson can go fuck himself.

Finn shivers a little, the night air is chill around him and nips at his skin through the thin shirt. 

He hadn't put it on. All he was going to do was do a quick supply run to the mess hall before returning to the residence quarters of the base, but rather than take the long way around inside he had decided to dart across the landing platforms outside thinking that he could manage that minute of cold without.

But as he was briskly walking across the dark, open space he noticed how the night suddenly seemed filled with colors. Looking up he saw the most magnificent sight he had ever laid eyes on.

The black night sky, dotted across with tiny stars, was illuminated by undulating bands of green, blue and purple of every shade.

Stunned by the display of beauty, all he could do is stand and stare and even though he's cold, he doesn't want to leave to get a coat, unwilling to miss even a second of it.

A hand brushing his arm makes him look to his right to see Poe standing with his jacket over his arm.

"You forgot this, buddy."

Gratefully Finn takes it and puts it on, shivering again as his cold shirt is pressed against his skin by the weight of the coat before it begins to warm up again.

"Thank you. I just- I was watching this." He gestures towards the sky and looks back up, feeling again the pull of the magnificent display. "I've never seen northern lights before. It's beautiful."

Poe puts his arms around Finn's waist, pulling him closer, his chest against Finn's back, and hooking his chin over his shoulder, pressing his cheek against Finn's.

"I know. I remember the first time I saw it. We don't get is on Yavin, so the first time was at the flight academy. I stayed up half the night watching. Got a cold, but it was worth it."

"Stay with me a keep me warm so I don't get one?" Finn asks, momentarily tearing his eyes away from the luminance and looking at his boyfriend.

Poe's face looks a little strange, lit by the colors of the northern lights, but his smile is as warm as always. And like always it lights something in Finn's chest too, just as spectacular and riveting as the lights above them, and just as precious to him.

"I was planning on it," Poe answers, as he runs a thumb across Finn's cheek.

Finn leans in and steals a quick kiss before they both return their attention to the lights rolling across the night's sky.


End file.
